Passionate Dreams
by KristinaLeigh
Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Can Tony get her back? Pepper/Tony. Romance. *Updated 05/27/10*
1. Chapter 1: Chain Reaction

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Can Tony get her back? Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Authors Note: First: I do not own Iron Man. Second: The first part of the story is mostly Pepper's POV. Third: I'm looking for a beta, so these first chapters may be revised soon. Most importantly: Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chain Reaction**

_Tony gripped the model as they stumbled across the living room towards the couch, laughing as they fell. They kissed each other in wild, drunken abandon. Moans of lust echoed throughout the room as clothes were discarded hastily... _

...and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was stuck.

Pepper had just started to leave the bathroom to go home when she heard the sensuous giggle and scuffling in the living room. As soon as she saw the beautiful woman Tony had locked into his embrace, Pepper had shut the door quickly, effectively trapping herself in the bathroom.

It was only a matter of time until things got more involved. Backing up against the wall of the bathroom, Pepper grabbed her midriff as her stomach rolled nauseatingly. It was late, much later than she should be at Tony's house, but she had been adamant to finish her work that night. Tony was supposed to be gone all night and she was sure he had no idea that she was there.

Sliding down the wall, Pepper clutched herself. She would not cry; refused to cry. She had promised herself that she would not get emotionally attached; however, she had a feeling from the beginning that it could only end badly for her. Shaking herself out of her pathetic reverie, Pepper forced herself to concentrate. She had to find a way to get out of here.

Sealing herself for what she was about to witness, Pepper breathed in deep and cracked open the bathroom door. The large hall half bath was located at the far end of the living room and slightly out of view from the seating area on the other side. Pepper skirted the room towards the nearest exit. She tried her best to ignore the noisy couple at the center of the room.

They had fallen off the couch onto the designer shag rug. The model, clad only in her black lace lingerie, had managed to pin Tony down and was currently gyrating her hips against Tony's manhood. The model's former glamorous hair and makeup was recked due to their sinful frolicking. Chuckling at her antics, Tony reached up to jerk more pins out of her hair. Giving him a sly smile, the woman started helping him take off his pants.

The sight was unbearable. Pepper involuntarily let out a small choking noise. She froze to see if they noticed her, but she only heard lusty sounds and more clothing being removed. _'They are way to engrossed in themselves to even notice if the house was sliding off the cliff',_ thought a disgusted Pepper.

Once she found the nearest side exit, Pepper ran to her car as quick as possible. She just couldn't take it anymore and there was no use in denying it. She had to quit Stark Industries –Tony-- before she lost herself completely.

_'But you are already lost, aren't you? Lost to a person that only understands you as his employee,_' Her mind jeered.

Choking back tears, Pepper turned the ignition and sped away from Tony's sea side mansion back toward Malibu. She would miss it all: the car, the company, her co-workers…_him_. She thought that he had changed that part of him, but she was wrong. She had plenty to do now that her mind was made up. She needed to prepare the paperwork for her resignation, needed to figure out where to go, pack...How had it gotten to this? Pepper sighed.

They had become close over the years. It had practically killed her when he was being held hostage. Then he comes back with a totally different attitude; turns from liquor and women into a superhero, they get through the ordeal with Obidiah...And then what? He promptly goes back to ignoring her. Again.

* * *

Pulling up at her condo, Pepper got out and walked straight to her home office. She managed to write her resignation letter before completely breaking down into tears. It was going to be hard to leave him.

'_Ha! He'd never moon over you. It won't take him an hour to find a replacement._'

The job entitled a six figure salary, invites to glamorous parties, free cars, and of course direct involvement to his truly. What woman wouldn't want to be Tony Stark's personal assistant?

Pepper sniffed, "If only they knew how hard it really is."

She knew that she would not sleep any in this pitiful state. The clock on her Mac told her it was after two. She would have to go to Stark Industries first thing in the morning to submit her resignation letter, and e-mailing it wasn't an option since she was already being a coward by not giving it to Tony herself.

_'Damn integrity,' _she thought.

She decided that a hot soak in the tub and a cup of chamomile tea would help her sleep better. Trying to pamper herself and look forward positively, Pepper could only dread what she had to do in the next few hours.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2: Running

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Authors Note: I do not own Iron Man. I also do not train in Ballet. I actually work in Theatre...So if you see anything in this fic that is incorrect concerning Ballet, please message me. It's very, very possible since I'm looking from the outside in. :) I also used parts from a scene from the movie novelization by Peter David, so the end of this chapter is not all of my work. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Running**

"_But, I don't have anyone but you..."_

Pepper jumped awake. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and breathing heavily from the shock of being awakened so rudely. She looked for the source of the loud screeching noise and realized that it was her alarm clock.

6:30 AM, it read.

Still breathing heavily, Pepper reached over and turned off the offensive noise maker. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. She tried to convince herself that it was because of the soft feather mattress or the warm covers, but she knew that it was because of Tony. She had been dreaming about him again. It had started some time ago but it had gotten worse ever since that little episode on the balcony and Pepper had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.

Cursing herself, Pepper got out of bed before she was too tempted to slump back down into the warm covers. Her next challenge was to drag herself to the bathroom to figure out how to cover up the wreck she had become._ 'Here goes nothing...'_

* * *

An hour later, Pepper pulled up outside the famous headquarters of Stark Industries. Over three million square feet of high tech weapons manufacturing plant based in Los Angeles, California. A good portion of the plant was also dedicated to developing progressive technology. The arc reactor was one of those projects that was developed few years back by Tony and some of his top scientists. It was the smallest and the most powerful nuclear reactor in existence, until Tony made it even smaller in order to keep shrapnel out of his heart. The original arc reactor powers the whole plant and was the location of the fiasco with Obidiah.

...And then there is Tony's new feat, Iron Man.

_'Wow, only Tony...' _She thought. Of course it was Tony. Who else could invent a suit that made you practically invincible? The thought of Tony playing superhero, no actually being a superhero, was very appealing.

Sighing to herself, Pepper walked briskly through the administrative offices. She planned on submitting her resignation to the board quickly and get back home to pack. She knew that Tony would be waking up soon and she needed to be out of town before he got wind that she'd left the company.

* * *

At 8:00 AM, the computer controlled windows withdrew the blinds to let sunlight into Tony Stark's bedroom. The crisp, British A.I. known as J.A.R.V. I.S. promptly informed the room of the time and the weather.

Yawning, Tony rolled over and stretched. Not seeming to care if he woke the supermodel that was stretched out across the bed, Tony unceremoniously pushed her off of his midsection. He had never cared to sleep next to people, especially people he had no recollection of meeting, but it was a little to late to worry about it now.

They had somehow managed to get to his bedroom from the living room. Tony didn't have the slightest clue how he did it since he had not been that intoxicated since college. If he remembered correctly, he didn't even make it inside, much less in his bed back then.

Tony turned his attention back to the artificial intelligence that ran his household. "Morning, Jarvis. Thanks for not waking me up at the crack of dawn."

"Your welcome, sir. It is recommended that you get eight hours of sleep each night. I checked your schedule to make sure you did not have any pressing engagements this morning. You had none, so I adjusted your waking time accordingly."

Tony gazed out the large windows and saw that the sun had advanced well above the Pacific Ocean's horizon. He mentally smacked himself because Pepper was probably downstairs waiting for him. "Jarvis, tell Miss. Potts that I am awake and will be down shortly."

He immediately went to his bathroom to begin to get ready for the day. He felt like he had gotten hit by a mack truck and a hot shower was needed to shake the rest of his hangover off. Jarvis kept talking to him as he moved throughout the house.

"She has not arrived yet, sir. However, she did leave a message to remind you of your board meeting at noon."

"It's eight o' clock." Tony mumbled. "She should be here by now. Jarvis, are you sure you don't have any other messages from Miss. Potts?"

"Yes, sir," said the crisp British voice, "Her only message was left last night at 11:38 PM reminding you that you have a board meeting at noon."

Tony couldn't help but feel uneasy at Pepper's tardiness. She was rarely late and she always called or something. He knew he was probably just being paranoid, but his recent new job as Iron Man put Pepper in a more dangerous place than before.

Jarvis broke into his thoughts, "Mr. Stark, I believe your overnight guest is waking up."

_'Damn. Where the hell is Pepper? She knows how to deal with this sort of thing.' _

Growling with frustration, Tony barked, "Find her Jarvis."

He was in no mood to put up with a tedious model with obvious fake red hair.

* * *

By eight in the morning, Pepper had managed to successfully get her resignation letter to the right people without too much drama. She gave lots of tearful goodbye hugs to the other girls in the administrative office. It was hard to avoid all of their questions but Pepper managed to get by without revealing to much.

Ellen; however, did not fall for what she told the other ladies. They had become really good friends in the years that they had worked for Stark Industries. Ellen knew immediately when Pepper arrived at work that something was wrong. Pepper told her a very light version of things, but she knew that Ellen understood exactly what was going on.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" Ellen asked. She looked very concerned for her friend and co-worker.

"No, I think I just need to get away from here. Put it all behind me. You know?"

Pepper paused and bit her lip, "Besides, I've been meaning to get back into dance for some time now. And now is a good time."

Ellen smirked at her, "Well, if you put it that way...I should have known that you couldn't stay away from the stage for too long."

Pepper laughed, "You're making me out to be some kind of drama queen."

"Yea, right, like you could ever be like that red headed underwear model from the party last night..."

Ellen trailed off after witnessing Pepper's face falling. "I'm sorry, Pepper."

Pepper gave her friend a weak smile. There was an odd silence until she remembered that she had to do something with her car. "Oh, would you mind taking the Audi over to Tony's for me? I really would like to leave today if possible and...Uh...taking the car over will..Uhm..._complicate_ matters."

Ellen caught on immediately. "No problem, but you don't want to take it with you?"

Shaking her head, Pepper said, "No, I wouldn't feel right having it and besides, it's New York City...What would I do with a car there?"

Ellen nodded. "I understand, just leave it at my house. I'll see it back to him."

"Thank you, Ellen." The two women shared sisterly hugs and wiped away their tears.

Pepper promised that she would visit soon and that they would go shopping. Retail therapy was their favorite way to get away from work and life issues. Pepper personally had developed an addiction to designer couture and splurge ridiculously on heels like Carrie from _Sex and the City_.

Leaving SI for the last time was very surreal for Pepper. It was almost like it was a strange dream and she would be waking up soon. She took special care walking through all of the various hallways, offices, and the lobby with it's museum display of Stark designs and innovations. She would miss the ultra modern building and the plethora of scientists, inventors, and business people.

Pushing down any negative feelings, Pepper forced herself from thinking of what was. Shaking her head, Pepper left the headquarters and headed back to pack.

* * *

Back at her condo, Pepper decided to just pack clothes and personal items. She would deal with her condo and furniture when she came back to visit Ellen. She had decided to move back to Queens where her mother was, so she wouldn't need anything else. It was the most natural thing to do. That's what heartbroken girls did right? Move back to mommy? Pepper plopped down onto her couch and let out a disgusted groan. She was being so pathetic. '_Maybe I should sell my life's story to the Lifetime channel?'_

Packing up clothing and personal items took just under two hours. She had made a mental checklist of things that still had to be done: call the airlines, call the utility companies, leave the Audi at Ellen's apartment complex, call a cab...It amazed Pepper how readily her escape plan came to her.

_'Had I been thinking of running for some time now?'_

She knew that she really enjoyed Malibu with it's scenic beaches and beautiful houses but she always missed the energy of New York City. Her old life was calling to her. She was completely healed from her old injuries and it was finally time to reclaim her passion, her true career.

_The long, elegant room was chilly. A small girl was mimicking the moves of her mentor in the mirror. The moves were hard to achieve but the girl was stretching her short limbs as best as she could. She recited the French names for the moves in her head. She could not fail because all of her dreams were at stake. _

"_Virginia, you must remember balance. Yes, you have to perfect the movements, but you can never achieve anything without balance. Now pay attention to me..."_

_The Ballet mistress' lyrical voice soothed her student and the girl watched in awe as the steps were preformed before her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be just like her teacher: the lithe and graceful creature known as a Ballerina. _

Pepper breathed in, remembering the old days. Realizing her dream of becoming a dancer had not been a small feat for her. After becoming enthralled in the world of Ballet at the tender age of six, her mother had taken her to Ballet lessons at their local community center. Her mother, obviously thinking that she would soon lose interest, was amazed when the ballet instructor asked to send Pepper to a Ballet academy. Pepper had begged to go, not understanding that her single mother was bad off financially. Pepper's parents had divorced just a few years earlier and times were hard on them. Even with the help of alimony and child support, her mother struggled to keep the two of them living relatively well in Queens.

Pepper studied throughout her teenage years at the School of American Ballet. The rigorous demands of the curriculum required her to attend private schools that would accommodate her needs as a student dancer. She began to receive scholarships and eventually moved into the Ballet dormitories. It was not until her late teens did she realize all that her mother had done to aid her in achieving her dreams. She tried her best to remember to thank her mother often.

After finishing at the School of American Ballet, Pepper naturally moved on to the New York City Ballet. Her mother begged her to get a real degree; always feared that her daughter would starve to death. Pepper fought her about it for months. A practical degree would take up time that she needed to devote to training. In the end she did as her mother wished and took time out of her apprenticeship to get a small accounting degree at Fordham University.

She was very thankful for that accounting degree later on. After spending her early twenties with the NYCB, Pepper moved to Los Angeles to pursue ballroom dancing. After studying Latin Ballroom dancing briefly during her Ballet training, Pepper grew very interested in the sexy and exotic dances.

Unfortunately, only a year after moving to L.A., Pepper tore the ligaments in her ankle during a Ballroom competition with her dance partner, Fabio de Luca.

After extensive surgery and months of healing, she still couldn't dance. The doctors told her it may take a year or more before she would be able to dance competitively. Not leaving the dance life altogether, Pepper decided against dancing strenuously until she was completely healed. She knew from growing up in a Ballet academy that putting to much strain on a injury would only do more harm than good. So Pepper practiced lightly until the doctor said she could dance again.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She put in her application for a position as a accountant at a job agency. Luckily several positions were still waiting to be filled at a major corporation based here in L.A. The lady from the job agency explained to Pepper, who never actually worked in the field, that her chances were very low. Stark Industries were well known for only hiring the most experienced and brightest professionals around.

A week later the lady called to inform her that she had gotten the job at SI as a low end administrative assistant. Pepper thanked her lucky stars. Her first few days pretty much set the pace of her work life for the next few months. So many boring, stupid numbers. She was the end of a long error checking system: Project budgets went from desk to desk until it reached her. The math was always right by the time it got to her desk. It was a completely boring and mindless job, but it paid well while she slowly got back on her feet.

Until _that_ day.

That historic day when she met Tony Stark.

It was a Friday, naturally. She had been looking over a project budget when she found a mistake. It was completely off. Pepper checked and double checked the numbers but in the end it kept coming out all wrong. It was the first mistake she had seen and she had been working here over two months. At fifteen till four o' clock, the only thing she could do was to take the matter to her supervisor. She expected him to be peeved that she would be making him stay late to check her math, but she did not expect him to just dismiss her. The man had dismissed her without even checking her math.

With a temper to match her fiery red hair, Pepper went straight to the general manager's office. Mr. Folan immediately repeated the same nonsense as her supervisor did. When she demanded an explanation for their unbelief, Mr. Folan announced, "These numbers were crunched by Tony Stark, so why don't you just take it up with him?"

By that point Pepper was so enraged that she didn't care who she had to yell at to get some respect. Even after Mr. Folan told her that she was fired, she carried herself straight to Tony Stark's office with the full intent to make him see his mistake.

Her first sight of Tony was of him sitting there at his desk with his feet propped up, looking every inch the G.Q. cover material that he was. Pepper was momentarily distracted by the sight and the security guards caught up with her. As they were dragging her away, Pepper could only think to scream, "Don't you touch me! I have pepper spray!"

A hearty masculine laugh caught them off guard in their struggle as Tony Stark emerged from his office. He waved the security guards off and they promptly let her go. Picking up the papers Pepper had brought with her, he kept laughing until he saw his own mistake circled in red ink.

"Wow," he said softly, "I flipped two numbers. The whole project is off. How the hell did I miss this?"

"Maybe you had a little too much to drink?" she had said pointedly, considering the brandy in his hand.

"There's not enough liquor in the world for me to have to much to drink," he had said, which let her know that it was almost impossible to insult Tony Stark.

"What department do you work in again?" He asked.

"Technically, none. Mr. Folan just fired me."

"Did he now?" He looked into her eyes and smirked. "_Pepper Spray?_"

"Yes, well, I lied about that."

"I know. That's why it's so funny. You're the world's worst liar. I've never seen someone fail so spectacularly."

"Fine, I'm a terrible liar. Always have been."

"Considering the number of people I'm surrounded by who try to lie to be on a daily basis, that's actually a very useful commodity to me. I could use someone who can't help but be truthful."

Tony looked at the guard, "Tom, escort Miss.-

"It's Virginia Potts." Pepper interjected.

Tony smiled, "Please escort Miss _Pepper_ Potts to the office next to mine."

"That's Mr. Folan's office, sir," said Tom. "What do I tell Mr. Folan?"

"He can have Miss Pott's old desk."

"I-I don't understand." Pepper stuttered.

"You, Miss Pepper Potts, are going to be my personal assistant. I need someone who will cover my back while never lying to me. You want the job?"

"I..."

"Beats unemployment. Huge salary that I'll come up with during a drunken haze. Come on, Pepper...you know you want it." Tony taunted with that constant wild sexuality that was barely hidden beneath his skin. And he had that infamous smug look on his face.

Of course it looked gorgeous on him...like everything else. And he was right. She needed a job and he was offering her one with a great salary. Maybe she could open up her own dance studio. Many far fetched possibilities had just opened up to her in the past five minutes.

Smiling Pepper said, "Okay, but you have got to stop calling me Pepper."

Tony gave her that smirk of his, "You'll get used to it."

So the name and the job had stuck. Five years had passed. They always said that time flies by when you are having fun. And if Tony Stark was good at anything other than thinking, it was having fun.

* * *

**I feel compelled to inform the readers that in the movie novelization, Pepper Potts was a model in her former career. I personally cannot see her modeling as a career. (Not that anything is wrong with modeling of course.) I have changed her into a dancer instead. It will really play into things later. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom?

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this one took a little longer than expected. Also a little disclaimer: I do not know anything about corporations or security teams, so I may be wrong...just go with me on it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**...Oh...and I do not own Iron Man. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom?**

The board room was as sleek and streamlined as the rest of the headquarters of Stark Industries. It was situated in the large administration building. The board room was the domain of the business gurus, not the scientists that resided everywhere else on the SI campus. Because of that, Tony thought it was a very tedious place to get stuck when he had a big idea floating in his head. Or, in this case, something on his mind. Although Tony got a good business mind from his father and was perfectly capable of running the corporation on his own, he had preferred for his father's old friend, Obidiah Stane, to manage the business aspect of things. But since Obidiah's betrayal and death, Tony had to step up and take a more active role in the board room.

Add in the fact that Pepper was playing hooky and it equaled Tony Stark being in a very bad mood.

Upon arriving at work, Tony immediately inquired if anyone had seen Pepper. Several people had seen her earlier that morning; however, no one had a clue where she was now.

Tony frowned, '_So she didn't show up at the house at eight, but went to the office instead? Then she disappeared again? Did she forget to do something? No, she would have called.' _

Tony grimaced. It meant that Pepper Potts was playing hooky.

It was driving him crazy. Why would Pepper play hooky? She's never done anything irresponsible before. She is the one that forces him to be responsible. Sighing, Tony went into the meeting. Hopefully, Pepper would reappear by the end of it.

Tony barely said anything throughout the whole meeting, just adding in where he should. No one pushed him to add more to the conversation, since it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood and they rather liked their jobs to much to bother him.

After the meeting was over, Tony started to walking towards his office. He was going to see if Ellen knew where Pepper was.

"Tony!"

Turning around, Tony saw his new chairman of the board, Jeff Erickson. He had been one of the few board members that got suspicious of Obidiah while he was selling weapons under the table. When the board finally learned that Obidiah had been playing them all, they had unanimously elected Jeff as their new chair. Tony was glad to hear that the forty-something family man got the position. He was a good guy and Tony knew he could trust him.

Tony didn't miss the reluctant expression Jeff had been wearing before he got close to Tony in the hallway. Jeff quickly replaced it with a comforting smile and fell in step beside Tony.

"Hey, Jeff, sorry that I wasn't more helpful in there. I've been a little preoccupied with..uh.." Tony shook his head.

Jeff looked hastily to the ground, "That's why I called after you. There's something you need to know."

Tony looked at Jeff oddly. He wasn't sure why he would be afraid to tell him anything.

"Pepper quit this morning."

Tony immediately stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing several people to collide into them. One administrative assistant dropped a whole box of doughnuts and coffee she had been taking to the break room.

"What do you mean Pepper_ Quit_?"

Tony's voice had dropped several octaves indicating that his temper had gone from bad to worse.

For about ten seconds, everyone in the hallway stopped to look at the legend of a man who they worked for. A secretary was so shocked she had stopped speaking into the telephone.

Tony, realizing that everyone was staring at him, turned and glared at the crowd. Like clockwork, everyone started moving back to do 'something important' or 'something they forgot to do' until the hallway was completely empty.

Jeff sighed at put his hand on Tony's shoulder, "She submitted her resignation to the board this morning. There wasn't anything we could do."

Tony looked up from where he had been glaring at the floor. His voice was barely controlled as he asked, "Did she give a reason?"

Jeff could tell that Tony was very, very angry. Actually, he had never seen Tony this angry. Not even after finding out about Obidiah's betrayal.

"I tried to get a real reason out of her, but all she said was that she felt it was time to move on. Hell, I don't know..." Jeff stopped. "Well, I know it wasn't that."

"I fucking know it wasn't..." Tony cursed as he slammed his fist into a nearby desk. "...And when I find her she better have a damn good excuse."

Turning around back toward his office, Tony yelled, "JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir?" the British A.I. replied automatically.

"Find Pepper. Search for the Audi's GPS, her cellphone's GPS, her PDA's I.P. Address...Whatever the hell it takes."

"Yes, sir." Replied Jarvis.

"Tony, are you sure?" Jeff tried to calm him down, "Let's think this through: You're angry and upset, I know. But we can't just chase after her. We could-"

"I don't give a damn!"

Tony walked briskly to his office and slammed the door. Jeff breathed in deep as Ellen peeked around the corner. She obviously had been hiding out in the break room the whole time. She gave him an apologetic look and turned to look down the hallway toward Tony's office.

"Oh dear. It's worse than I thought." Ellen said as she bit her lip.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Ellen?" Jeff asked.

"Naturally." Ellen shrugged sheepishly. "Pepper quit therefore Tony is pissed."

Jeff gave her a incredulous look, "You know what I mean. She's been putting up with him for five years, why quit now?"

Ellen sighed, "Maybe it finally got to her."

Jeff rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You know he's gonna try to drag her back here, don't you?"

Ellen nodded and started to walk back to her office, "Yes, that's why I'm going straight to my office to call her and let her know."

"The hell you are!"

Tony had returned with a file in his hand. He slammed the file onto the desk that they were standing next too and looked at Ellen.

She stood tall as she confronted him. "Yes, I am. You have no right to track her down. That's stalking."

Just as Jeff was sure Tony would blow up on both of them, Jarvis interrupted with Pepper's current location.

"Miss Potts is currently at the Los Angeles International Airport, sir. She is slated to depart via Delta Airlines Flight Number one-one-three-eight to JFK International in approximately sixty-eight minutes," Jarvis reported.

Tony gave Ellen a smug look, "Well, just watch me."

He held up a stack of legal documents.

"She isn't going anywhere until she signs it."

"Jarvis, give her location to SI-SRT. We're going after her."

* * *

"_Delta Airlines flight 1138 is now boarding from Gate 50B. If you hold a handicap or first class ticket then you may now board. If you hold a coach class ticket then please stay seated until your seat numbers are called." _

Pepper looked up at the clock on the Delta Airlines counter. They were boarding on time, but she was doubtful that it would actually stay that way. Pepper had not flown on anything other than private jets for the past five years, which meant that even first class was a pain in the ass. Of course, first class was already booked and the only available seats were middle row, a.k.a. the worse place on a plane to get stuck.

"_Delta Airlines flight 1138 is now boarding seats 200 through 150."_

Pepper sighed, "Great." They were boarding backwards, so she would be waiting for awhile.

The soccer mom sitting in the seat next to her turned and sniffed at the sarcastic remark. She looked pointedly at Pepper's matching Louis Vuitton purse and carry-on and glared at her as if she was the cause of global warming.

Pepper rolled her eyes at her._ 'So what? I like designer bags. It's not like its made of bunny fur or something equally atrocious.' _

Pepper turned in her seat and looked around the waiting area, doing her best to ignore the woman. The airport was as busy as usual. The waiting area had been packed but had cleared out some since the plane was boarding.

Pepper smiled at the little boy standing next to his parents at the gate across from theirs. Apparently he was about to take the flight alone. He was jumping around excited acting as if he were the pilot. His parents were encouraging his behavior, no doubt hoping that it would keep him from being afraid. Pepper shook her head. She did not know if she could let her child fly all alone.

_Suddenly a vision of Tony and a child that looked remarkably like him were standing beside one of Tony's airplanes. He was teaching the enthusiastic little boy about the aircraft like his father before him._ _The boy would be the next great genius in the family line and help his country just like his ancestors. _

But she wouldn't have any part of it, would she?

Pepper bit her lip sadly. Tony would be a great father, she had no doubt, but he had to grow up first.

Pepper had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she only caught the end of the last intercom announcement:

"_...boarding seats 149-100."_

"Crap." Pepper muttered.

A large group of people had formed a line at the gate waiting to board. Pepper quickly grabbed her favorite Louis Vuitton purse and carry-on and walked over to the back of the line. At least there was a bunch of people between her and the crazy lady who hated her for no reason.

Pepper was just about to hand her ticket over to the airline worker when the security guard approached her.

"Miss Potts, I'm going to need to you come with me."

Pepper turned around to face the stocky man behind her. He had one of those round, smiling faces that you saw helping kids into their parents cars at elementary schools.

"I'm sorry?" Pepper asked confused.

The airline worker looked around them and saw the people in the line groaning. She gave Pepper an odd glance and hasted them to the side.

_'What is it with people today? Do I have a huge zit on my forehead or something?' _Pepper thought with an angry huff.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come with me," The guard repeated.

"But I'm going to miss my flight!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have no choice." He gave her a stern look that threatened her to argue the matter any further.

The airline workers had already called up the next set of people to board. She was going to miss the flight.

"Can I get a different flight then?"

"Ma'am, you aren't in a position to ask for anything."

Pepper stopped and stared. This guy was serious. He really thought he had a reason to drag her to the security office. As much as she hated it, Pepper knew that just standing here and arguing was only going to make things worse.

"Okay, I'm following you." She replied.

Another guard had just walked up and they both escorted her to the Airline Security office, which happened to be all the way across the airport. She had definitely just missed her flight. Great.

Once inside the office, the guards asked her to sit down at what looked very oddly like an interrogation table. She knew she had not done anything wrong and the last thing she wanted was the men to have a superior position over her in height. Everyone knew that it was a tactic they used.

"No, thank you, I prefer to stand. Are you going to tell me why I'm here and not on my flight?"

Another, older man had just walked into the room. He looked like some kind of supervisor, probably the one that would ask her a billion stupid questions. He gestured for her to take and seat. Pepper hesitated until she saw that he was about to do the same.

"Miss Potts, we have been ordered to take you into custody, though we have no idea why. Would you happen to know anything?"

Pepper balked at the man. "Custody? You're arresting me?"

"No, not arrested, just holding you until the feds get here. We got the call just a few minutes ago."

The man looked tired as if he had worked one to many shifts in an hostile environment.

"The feds? Why?" Pepper shook her head physically. "Sir-"

"Assistant Chief Sam McFarland. Miss Potts, you are apparently trying to leave the state of California without permission."

"Excuse me? Since when do I have to have permission to leave anywhere? And what do the feds want with me?"

Sam McFarland looked at her apologetically.

"I understand, ma'am. There isn't a warrant out for you either. I checked when they went to get you."

"So, why am I here again?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that I have to hold you until I find out. We'll find out soon enough. Would you like some coffee or a soda?"

"No, thank you."

Pepper threw her elbow up on the table and rubbed her face. This was not happening. What was going on?

Then it hit her. _Tony_.

It must have shown on her face because the Assistant Chief looked at her expectantly.

Pepper played it off but he kept a watch on her. The men kicked back and continued watching some NFL game, occasionally yelling at the opposing team.

It seemed like forever waiting in the Airport Police office. In the space of fifteen minutes, she saw moms come looking for lost children, drunks thrown into the holding cell for disorderly behavior, even a crazy old lady screaming about being disrespected by airline workers and threatening to sue.

Then they finally came. The SI-SRT or Stark Industries Special Response Team.

Pepper closed her eyes. This was an absolute nightmare.

The door flew open and in came a full team dressed in all back fatigues, bullet proof vests, and carrying high power rifles with Stark SRT emblazoned on their uniforms.

The Chief turned around at stared in amazement at the special ops team. "What the hell is this?"

The leader of the team stepped up. "We are here to take custody of Virginia Potts."

Pepper stopped breathing at some point at seeing the special forces of Stark Industries coming at her in full force.

She let out the breath that she was unintentionally holding when the Assistant Chief said, "You aren't taking the lady anywhere without consulting me and besides you are not Military Police or LAPD. Who the hell are you?"

The leader gave the chief a smug glance.

"Stark Industries Special Response. Miss Potts is attempting to leave the state of California with military secrets that are dangerous if they get into the wrong hands. The United States Military and Homeland Security gives SI-SRT the authority to apprehend anyone suspected of endangering the company and eventually the United States of America."

The chief looked back at her with a empathetic look on his face then asked the leader, "You brought a full special forces team to track down and arrest a woman that is barely five foot four?"

The leader did not say anything.

The chief turned and addressed his fellow security guards, "You know what I think? I think Tony Stark has his own little private militia."

Pepper chose that time to speak up. "That's because that is exactly what they are."

She should have known that he'd come after her. He wouldn't understand why she had to leave; Pepper didn't even know if he could understand.

* * *

**Whew! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that it was not to over the top. Thanks for reading!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4: Grasping

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Authors Note: I do not own Iron Man. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grasping**

"_Miss. Potts has been apprehended, sir. SI-SRT are meeting with LAX Airport Police as we speak."_ Jarvis informed via the car's computer system.

Happy had driven them in the Rolls Royce Phantom and now they were looking towards the LAX security entrance.

Jeff turned, "Tony, what are we doing here?"

"We have every right to make her sign it. It's company policy."

"It's company policy to track an ex-employee down with a special response team and force her to sign a non-disclosure agreement?" Jeff shook his head and continued, "A non-disclosure agreement that technically is invalid because she is signing it _after_ learning SI military secrets?"

"That is very easily trumped in court." Tony bit back.

Jeff sighed and put his hand on his friend's back, "Tony, you gotta let her go. This is harassment."

Tony did not say anything in response as he leaned back into the cornsilk leather upholstery and glared out the window. Jeff could tell that the man was fighting some kind of inner battle between pride and rationality.

He had known that Tony was going to be upset when he found out that Pepper quit, but the past two hours were completely unexpected. Tony was such a cool, rational person and for him to be acting this way was very uncharacteristic. Tony was acting like a spoiled toddler who wanted a new toy.

_Apparently there was more than just mild attraction between them, _Jeff thought.

No matter his bad reaction; it meant that Tony actually wanted a real relationship weather he knew it or not.

Jeff smiled to himself. He was going to have to figure out how to keep Tony from completely screwing it up and it was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

"You're telling me that that playboy billionaire can just track people down when he feels like it? And the _government_ gives him the authority?" Sam McFarland asked incredulously.

"That super soldier suit thing on the news..." He continued. "Now a private militia?"

Pepper was extremely relieved that the chief was siding with her. Hopefully he could help her get out of this mess and get on a flight to New York. Her mother was going to wonder what happened to her when she doesn't get off the plane at JFK. Pepper did not like it when her mother worried and it really irritated her that there was not much she could do about it.

Pepper Potts was boiling down to her last nerve. Holding her here all day was one thing, but making her mother worry? That was another thing entirely.

Pepper looked up to where the SRT commander was standing. He must have realized that the chief was not siding with him.

"It is company policy that all employees sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement upon hire. Miss. Potts' hire was not the norm and she never signed one. It is not only bad for the company for Miss. Potts to leave the company without signing but also this country. As I said before, Miss. Potts is aware of a great deal of military secrets that would be very dangerous if they landed into enemy hands. Terrorists for example." He stopped and gave Pepper a meaningful glance. "I think you can understand why this was necessary."

It was too much.

"Necessary! Tracking me down like a criminal? _Accusing_ me of wanting to sell military secrets to terrorists?" Pepper blew out some of the the air she had been holding, trying to keep from physically smacking the man.

"So where are these papers for me to sign?"

"We are waiting for the arrival of the corporate attorney," He replied.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Naturally."

The chief leaned back against the table on the far wall and muttered, "Utterly ridiculous."

Pepper felt sorry for the guy. Tony shouldn't have wasted this man's time with their nonsense.

"I'm sorry, Chief McFarland. They shouldn't have involved you or any of the airport staff in this."

The leader of the SRT scowled at her. "We have--"

Pepper didn't give the guy a chance and cut him off.

"No, you don't have any right. You actually think this is warranted? That Ton--Stark Industries has a reason to believe I would sell data to terrorists?"

Pepper knew she should shut up. She knew that she was angry and would say things that she would later regret. She needed to get away from him and what does he do? Have her tracked down in the middle of the airport and embarrass the hell out of her? Then have his stupid SRT accuse her of selling out to terrorists?

She was fed up.

Standing up she confronted the commander, "Tony just did this to piss me off. NDA my ass...He cocked up some corporate bullshit so he could catch me in time to have a fit like a five year old." Pepper continued to rant, "I bet he's outside waiting, right? I bet that damn lawyer is out there right now trying to talk some sense into him."

Pepper cursed under her breath. She had to chill out. Sitting back down, she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair and glared at the commander and his team.

The commander and the chief looked taken aback by what she had said about Tony. She had slipped up. Now they knew it was personal.

Her outburst had felt good though.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Pepper looked up and was shocked to see that it was Jeff.

* * *

Jeff walked into the security office at LAX and immediately spotted Pepper Potts. The attractive and stylish strawberry blonde was sitting at the table surrounded by the special response team. She was arguing with the men around her with her usual firm resolve but he could see that she was wore out and very, very pissed. Pepper Potts was used to long work days, hectic schedules, and dealing with Tony's crazy moods and habits but this was too much for her. She was tired and she was not hiding it anymore.

Jeff could not help to be sad that someone so strong was finally trying to give up.

He was going to kick Tony's ass.

"Jeff!" Pepper popped up out of her chair behind the table. She looked happy to see him.

"Are you alright, Pepper?" He asked concerned.

She rolled her eyes sheepishly. "Oh you know...embarrassed. I'll live. Are you here to bail me out?"

The chief had stood up also. "I'm Assistant Chief MacFarland. Are you here for her or Stark Industries?"

Jeff laughed, "Both actually."

The chief stared at them confused.

Pepper stepped forward, "Chief, this is Jeff Erickson, chair of the board at Stark Industries."

"I'm here with the NDA for Miss. Potts to sign." Jeff added as he placed his briefcase on the table. He found the necessary papers and handed them over to Pepper.

Pepper thanked him and began reading them throughly.

Jeff smiled. "It's okay, Pepper. I drew them up myself."

She looked up at him and nodded. He could tell that she was having a hard time. She signed them quickly and handed his copies back over to him.

"Thank you for coming, Jeff, and not sending some pesky lawyer." Pepper said as she got up.

"Of course, Pepper."

Jeff watched as Pepper turned to the airport security officers and thanked them as well.

"_She's a good girl,"_ he thought.

He really was going to kick Tony's ass.

As the room emptied out, the chief offered to go find Pepper a flight while they said their goodbyes.

Jeff spoke up first. "Are you going to be alright, Pepper?"

"I'm fine. I'm going home for a few weeks. Spend time with my mom. Relax. You know?"

Jeff could tell that Pepper was trying to down play the situation. Now he was sure that something was going on.

"I'm glad to hear that. You deserve it," Jeff started. "Um, Pepper, I don't mean to pry...uh...but all this just now...It's not his--"

"It's okay, Jeff. You don't have to apologize for him. He's a big boy." Her comment was light hearted but could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, well maybe not right now, men tend to go a little overboard when their ego has been bruised."

"An especially large one in this case." Pepper added wryly.

Jeff laughed at her honest statement.

"Pepper, I know you are a capable young lady and I know you need some time away, but don't think that he's a lost cause."

Pepper crossed her arms and shifted as if she was uncomfortable. "I had to get out."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, it's for the best...for now. Besides, he can't know what he's got until it's gone."

Pepper blushed slightly at his comment.

"He reacted a little...um...stronger than I thought."

"Yea, he made quite a scene at the office. Amelia dropped a whole box of doughnuts, Betty left for the day, and Ellen told him like it is and I had to separate the two."

"Good grief, Tony." Pepper muttered. "And the culture shock hasn't really set in yet. You might want to help him get a replacement a.s.a.p."

"I'll make it a top priority, but I'm hoping she'll just be a temp."

Pepper sighed, "Jeff, I really don't know what's going to happen. I've been through the ringer and I just want to get refocused. I mean, I never wanted to be a personal assistant. I'm a dancer. I want to dance."

Jeff smiled knowingly, "And you've only been with us for five years because of Tony...because for all that he has...he has nothing."

Pepper nodded sadly. "I didn't want to leave, Jeff, but he gave me no choice. Besides, as much as I hate the fact that he's alone, he does it to himself."

Jeff could tell that the truth pained Pepper to mention out loud.

"I...I thought he had changed." She bit her lip, "But I was wrong."

"Pepper, I think he has changed. I really do. He's just going through a difficult process right now. I promise you that he'll realize his mistake."

"If pride doesn't get in his way." Pepper remarked bitterly.

"He'll have to be completely dimwitted to not realize it. And we both know that he's anything but stupid. He's lucky to have someone so dedicated and yet so beautiful."

Pepper's eyes had teared up and she looked to the floor to hide them. "Thank you, but I do not think he feels the same way."

"Oh, he does." Jeff opened his arms to indicate the airport, "This little stunt right here proves it."

Peppers eyes lit up for a few moments but quickly masked whatever she had been thinking. "Thank you again for helping me." Pepper stepped forward and hugged him. Jeff knew that it meant a lot since Pepper was the most professional person he knew. He gave her a fatherly pat on the back.

"You'll be fine, kiddo. Have fun in the Big Apple. Go shopping with mom like you girls do when you are upset at men." Jeff smiled when Pepper began smiling herself. "Buy some shoes...Better yet, use Tony's black American Express that I know you have."

She laughed at that. "I should, but I won't."

They walked outside into the main terminal and saw that the Chief was making his way through the crowd back towards them.

"Bye, Jeff." Pepper said. "I'll be back in a few weeks. I promised Ellen that we would do some retail therapy together on Rodeo Drive."

"Take care, Pepper. Have a safe flight. Don't worry about Tony, we'll be looking after him for you."

Jeff waved as he turned around to head back out the airport.

It would be a rough week or so until Tony finally ignored his pride and ran after her. Remembering Pepper's advice, Jeff pulled out his cell phone to dial the P.A. agency. He needed to make sure to emphasize strong willed and temporary when he gave the agent the job requirements.

* * *

Turning around, Pepper saw that the chief had almost reached her and was in a hurry.

"Miss. Potts, the next Delta flight to JFK is already taxiing to the runway. I got it stopped for you to board, but we need to hurry. Your checked luggage was already placed on your original flight, so it should be there when you arrive. Delta has already made the necessary calls to transport it to the baggage office once it arrives."

Pepper mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh, great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help." Pepper told him honestly. "It would have been a great hassle to get another flight otherwise."

After calling her mother to give her a brief explanation of things, Pepper followed the Chief out of the terminal onto the taxiway where the plane was waiting. Pepper could see in the distance that a group of airport staff had deployed the airstairs and were waiting for her to board. Pepper started hurrying across the tarmac knowing that they were doing her a great favor.

Maybe she would survive today after all.

And then a glint caught her eye from the side. Turning her head to look see where it had come from, Pepper saw a single man standing next to a Rolls Royce Phantom.

_Tony. _

She stopped in her tracks. He stood there solemnly gazing back at her in his usual impeccable designer suit. He was to far away for her to know what kind of expression he wore, but Pepper liked to imagine he felt some sort of regret or loss.

Pepper felt an awful pang in her chest at the sight of him standing in the distance. It took everything she had to keep herself from running back towards the terminal, hopping the security fences and telling him that is was just a big joke.

"Miss. Potts?" The Chief tapped her on the shoulder, "We really need to board now. The plane is being held up."

Pepper jumped to attention. She had completely forgotten about the plane waiting on her once she caught sight of Tony. She ran towards the stairs and boarded quickly before her heart had a chance to overrule her brain.

The flight attendants showed her to a seat and helped her with her designer carry-on. Pepper noticed that her fellow passengers were unabashedly staring at her and then out the window at Tony. No doubt trying to figure out who she must be to be able to stop a 500 passenger commercial flight on the taxiway.

As the plane began to lurch forward towards the runway, Pepper looked out of the window for a last look back where Tony had been standing. He was still there, watching the plane taxi to the runway, but was joined by Jeff it seemed.

Pepper leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. She hoped that the a la carte menu included chocolate because she was going to need it in spades.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I had a small family emergency and it caused things to be pushed back. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5: Homesickness

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Authors Note: I'm finally back on this story! I'm very sorry for abandoning it for so long. Thank you to all of my readers! I really appreciate you guys. This isn't a very long chapter but I hope it expresses how Pepper truly feels at this moment. Also, I did this without a beta so I apologize for any errors. Thanks so much! **

…**and yeah…I do not own Iron Man. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Homesick**

**Queens, New York City**

Just an hour after arriving home, Pepper found herself tucked away in the bay window seat of her mother's Brownstone. It had always been her thinking spot and it was very comforting to sit in it now when so much was on her mind.

Her positive outlook had drastically faded since she had boarded the plane to New York City. She tried to sleep on the plane but it was impossible because her head was still reeling with the events of the day. Now that she was safely in her childhood home, she felt the rush of emotions hitting her from all sides. She supposed that even the wet, gray urban atmosphere was mimicking her own frame of mind.

It was as if it understood her sadness.

Pepper found herself comparing the city to Southern California as soon as she got off the plane. The cityscape was a sharp contrast to the vibrant colors out west that she had become used too. Sure, she had been to visit her mother and to the stock market a few times every year, but something was different this time.

_'It felt so permanent.'_ Pepper thought.

In her frantic escape, she had convinced herself that she had missed the city and could not wait to get back. But the truth was that she was already homesick for California and…_him_.

She missed him. Desperately.

She had fallen head over heels in love with him despite her best efforts not too. Not the I-love-your-money-and-good-looks category that most of Tony's women belonged too, but the I-can't-wait-to-get-to-work-and-see-you-every-morning love.

_'But how did he feel really?'_ Pepper wondered.

Pepper had thought that maybe Tony had some feelings for her beyond friendship, especially after the fundraiser ball. She thought that his abduction had taught him something. That life was supposed to be treasured. That women were not toys to be played with and then forgotten.

She was so confused and hurt by his actions. The little stunt he pulled at the airport was outrageous. She would have never thought he would go that far. Pepper figured that his ego would be a little bruised and he would probably complain about not having her around.

Maybe be a little sad that she was gone? They were friends, were they not?

_'Maybe to you.'_ She thought darkly.

So, cold dreary New York was now her reality. Not that Pepper did not like the city, she did. She loved the vibrancy, the lights, the amazing architecture…but she could not lie to herself. Malibu had become her home, with its beautiful beaches and stylish people. But Malibu was not a place that she could go back to anytime soon.

Pepper sighed again as she leaned her head on the glass of the window.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as her daughter stared out the bay window. She was obviously in deep thought.

She was surprised when she got the call from her daughter saying that she was on her way home. She had finally accepted the fact that Virginia had found her home in California. It had been five years after all.

But here she was, curled up in her favorite spot looking as if she lost her best friend.

Elizabeth knew something was wrong the minute she got the call. She knew that Virginia loved California and that job of hers. But next thing she knew, Virginia had quit and had decided to move back to Queens.

Elizabeth had never liked Virginia's job because it kept her so very busy. She did not understand why her daughter was so dedicated to it. Sure it paid very, very well, but that could not have been the attraction for her daughter. Virginia always wanted to dance, not be some glorified, over-worked secretary.

_'If that is even what she was,'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she made her way back into the kitchen. _'Perhaps it wasn't the job precisely, but something else.'  
_

Virginia had not been very forthcoming when Elizabeth had asked about the sudden move on the way home from the airport. All she got was puny excuses like homesickness, fatigue, and boredom.

Elizabeth did not believe it for one moment. A person does not suddenly get homesickness after being away for five years; Pepper dealt with the same workload for years, and boredom? Virginia always has something to do.

_'Must be a man,'_ Elizabeth decided as she brought dinner out to the table.

"Dinner, honey," she called out.

Elizabeth placed the plates down and checked to make sure she had the right cutlery. She looked back up to see that Virginia had not heard her announcement.

Elizabeth walked over to where her daughter was sitting on the window seat. She placed her hand on Virginia's shoulder.

"Ginny?"

Pepper jumped at her mother's light touch. She had been wrapped up in her thoughts and did not hear her mother speaking to her.

"Oh! Sorry! I…uh…I was out of it there…" Pepper mumbled.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter, not missing the dark circles that were appearing under her eyes.

"Perhaps you should eat a little something and go to bed? You look exhausted, dear."

Pepper nodded, "Yea, it was a…uh…long flight."

They both knew it was another weak excuse. Elizabeth did not want to push her now though. She would get to the bottom of it soon enough. Right now she needed nourishment and rest.

Pepper nodded again to herself and walked over to the table. Pepper ended up moving her food around on her plate more than actually eating it. She just did not care to eat right now, though she knew she must be starving. She hadn't eaten since the night before, when Tony ruined everything.

Elizabeth did not fail to notice her daughter's lack of appetite either.

"Go on to bed, Ginny. I'll make you a big breakfast instead, okay?"

Pepper heeded her mother's advice and climbed the stairs to her childhood bedroom. She managed to strip off her designer jeans and tee, but did not quite get her PJs on.

She knew that she would be warmer if she put them on but she did not care. She was so exhausted and wanted to fall into a mindless sleep, but she knew that would not happen. She would dream of him only wake in the morning to realize that he would never be hers.

Pepper knew that time would heal her but it would take just that: Time.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! - Kristina Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6: Restless

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Pepper's nickname with her family is Ginny, short for Virginia. I was hoping that it shows her two different lives. I hope that it isn't confusing people.**

**But anyway, it's time to see what Tony has been doing…;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Restless**

A week had passed and there was still no sign of her.

One hundred sixty eight hours, ten thousand and eighty minutes, six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds…

Tony's analytical brain whirled like a machine. The numbers were a solace, something to calculate so that he did not have to really think. Or so he told himself, but he did think.

Unfortunately, thinking made him feel and his current prescription for preventing feeling was gone.

He slammed the priceless crystal decanter onto the marble floor. Tony watched as the glass exploded into minute shards and slivers, and then documented the impact in the smallest detail. He saw everything: the patterns the glass made when it was driven into the marble, the rate, the perimeter of the burst, and the conclusion.

It was a useless vessel and would not refill itself. He would have to venture out to get what he needed.

"Jaarvvis," Tony slurred.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replied immediately.

"Start car, I got to go…I gotta go…get…something."

"I'm sorry, sir. Your BAC levels are currently at .17 and are incapable of operating a motor vehicle."

Jarvis' response caused yet another _objet d'art_ to be thrown at the living room wall. Tony had started by only throwing his art that he was not overly fond of, but now he couldn't even remember what was what.

Tony sank back down to the floor. That had been his fourth attempt at leaving the house. Jarvis would not budge.

'_Damn_.' Tony groused.

Had Tony been sober enough, he might have cursed himself for programming into a Jarvis a breathalyzer interlock system. Instead, Tony sprawled out onto the cool marble with his head spinning. He closed his eyes to bring back a stable equilibrium and began to drift.

* * *

The board meeting was already underway as Jeff walked in. The board did not look surprised by his late entrance. He could have heard a pin drop.

One of the older and sterner board members spoke up first, "Well?"

Jeff walked around the large table and settled at the head. He had been very proud of himself for achieving Chairman of the Board at forty-two. It was not a small thing to boast about. When he was voted in, he did not worry that the job would be impossible. It seemed that after the Obadiah Stane fiasco, Tony had really started to take Stark Industries seriously.

But now he was worrying.

Tony took the hit much harder than Jeff wanted to admit. At first, Tony was just disinterested, cocky and sure that Pepper would be back tomorrow. Then later when Pepper had not shown back up, he became angry. Unfortunately, that anger occurred on the SI campus and involved a young temp that Jeff had found to fill Pepper's shoes for a few days.

Jeff wasn't sure who he was angry with more for that: Tony or himself? That poor girl left crying that day and never did come back to formally quit. Jeff could not get Tony to tell him what the girl did to deserve whatever it was that Tony said to her. He wasn't really sure if Tony even remembered anymore.

After that, Jeff banished him to his house. Technically, Jeff couldn't banish him but no one said anything to him about it. '_It was Tony's own damn fault he designed that house robot to be so smart_.'

Jeff steeled himself, "Mr. Stark is unwell and will be taking a temporary leave of absence."

Jeff looked around the board seeing only annoyed faces. Several started to speak at the same time, but they stopped when Jeff held up his hand.

"Yes, I know and understand all of your concerns. Listen, Tony went through a hard time recently and he never really had the time to recover. Consider this the remainder of his recovery, ladies and gentlemen. I promise that he'll be back before you know it. Please do not worry and let us conduct our business, eh?"

A few men were nodding and one of the female board members looked notably relieved. Pacified, they all easily slipped back into board business until they dismissed at lunch. There was a lot to do these days since Tony released some of his new creations to the company to study and the damage to the arc reactor was still being repaired. Plus, revenue was skyrocketing due to Tony's Iron Man media frenzy.

The board wanted to believe in Tony so badly. Stark Industries was just not the same without him.

Jeff just had to get Tony to pull it together. Tony was a really tough guy, but he had a big weakness: Loved ones. His parents died when he was young, he had very few other family members, and then Obadiah…

Jeff shook his head as he headed down the hallway. He knew what Tony needed and it was a rock, a center, something solid that he could rely on…

Pepper.

* * *

**Queens, NYC**

"Did you actually think you could hide this from me, Ginny?"

Pepper looked up to see her cousin, Katie rifling through the numerous garment bags spread out on her old bed.

She had found what Pepper mentally called "_The Dress_". The blue silk satin bias gown had been thrown haphazardly onto its hanger, still waiting to be dry-cleaned. Pepper had gone home the night after Tony kissed and ran, took off the dress and threw it into her closet without even looking at it. While packing she did the exact thing again.

Katie looked affronted by Pepper's abuse of the gown. "Virginia, it's Dior!"

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that because I bought it."

'_Just not with my money…' Pepper added to herself._

Pepper had been trying to read the classifieds, when her cousin had excitedly burst into the room about fifteen minutes prior. After a big squeeze, Katie started helping her unpack. Pepper did not need help unpacking but Katie would not hear it.

Pepper smiled, "_Like a fashion search dog…"_

Pepper didn't miss the way Katie was inspecting the gown, "Nope, not that one."

Katie gave her a martyred look. "I wasn't going to ask..." She stopped and rethought things, then changed tactics, "But if you like it so much, then why did you rumple it up like this?"

Pepper did not know how to answer that and remained frozen for a moment.

"Ginny, you okay?"

Katie was looking at her with a worried expression. She got that a lot these days.

Pepper shook her long red hair of her face. "Yea, um, I just…I'm fine. The dress is really pretty. I like it, a lot. You can borrow it if you want, I just wanna…um…hang onto it."

Katie laid the dress down on top of the other garments that she had been admiring. She loved fashion as much as Pepper did, but she just didn't have the same kind of salary to afford it. Pepper usually brought her presents when she visited and still gave in when she begged for such and such in her wardrobe. She just wasn't ready to let go of the dress.

"You want to talk about it?" Katie asked.

She cocked her head in that Katie way that let Pepper know she was listening.

'_I'm not ready for this…No, not ready at all…' _Pepper panicked silently.

Katie must have seen something on her face because she immediate hopped off the bed and pulled Pepper into a big sisterly hug.

"It's gonna be okay, ok?"

It was too much and Pepper cracked. She had been holding it in too long and it just poured out of her. Everything at once: tears, anger, fears, and even some foot stomping.

To Pepper's enormous relief, Katie didn't look overwhelmed for one minute. Pepper had forgotten what it was like to always have her close girl confidants nearby.

"She told you something was wrong, huh?" Of course Pepper was referring to her mother.

Elizabeth had been trying to get Pepper to spill for a week. It wasn't that Pepper did not want to tell her mother at all. She just wasn't ready. However, when Katie pulled her into that big hug of hers, Pepper couldn't help but to spill.

After a considerable amount of time and more water than Pepper knew she had in her body, the two of them were laid out on Pepper's old bed not caring one whit for the designer clothes they were wrinkling.

"_Pepper_, huh?" Katie laughed, "He really calls you that?"

Pepper laughed and nodded, "Yep, he does. I guess I've grown so used to it that it's strange to hear somebody call me Ginny."

"Its really cute you know. Pepper…spicy…hot?" Katie teased.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Don't even go there. I get it all the time."

Katie looked at her directly, "You don't give nicknames to employees that you do not care about."

Pepper frowned, "Then why am I so invisible?"

"Maybe you aren't?"

Pepper sighed, "Then why hasn't he come after me?"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments and criticism!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7: Reconcilement

_**Passionate Dreams**_

**Summary: Pepper is heartbroken when Tony reverts back to his old ways not long after announcing that he is Iron Man. She decides to leave Stark Industries and Tony before she loses herself completely. Pepper/Tony. Romance. Movie-verse.**

**Author's Note: Whew! Sorry about the long waiting time, guys. I was trying to get this out before Iron Man 2, but it didn't happen. Not a very long chapter, but we are in for the home stretch! Thanks for being awesome readers and I appreciate every single one of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: R****econcilement**

**New York, NY**

Pepper sighed as she waited for her name to be called by the stage manager. This was her third audition in two days. Despite her daily routine of yoga and running, she was not used to the demands of auditions. She started practicing as soon as she returned to New York, but she was older and out of practice compared to her competition.

She needed to find a coach.

Stepping out of the Equity building, Pepper turned onto Broadway to call a cab and an hour later she found herself sitting at the kitchen table with her mother.

"I don't even know what I was thinking. I'm completely out of shape and practice."

Elizabeth gave her daughter an encouraging smile. "Ginny, you'll get there. Maybe you should do something else in the meantime?"

Pepper nodded, "Like what?"

Pepper knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to just jump back into dancing and acting at the drop of a hat, but she had some how managed to ignore all rational thoughts for the past week. Hell, for the past few years.

"I don't know...Maybe something like your old job?" Elizabeth suggested meekly.

"...My old job..." Pepper breathed out, "God, I dunno..."

Pepper stood up to reach the wanted ads that sat on the counter.

An ad had been highlighted for her.

"I found one that might do." Elizabeth stated shyly as she peered over Pepper's shoulder.

"Howard & Cole?" Pepper paused, "Stock brokers?"

"Well, they need secretaries too, dear."

Pepper huffed indignantly, "Mother, I was way more than a secretary." Realizing what she just said she quickly added in, "I was more like an organizing, nagging, drill sergeant."

Elizabeth pulled back from behind her daughter, "I wouldn't know that now would I? You never said anything about it, so I have to go off what I know..."

"Mom...I just...don't want to talk about it, ok?" Pepper pleaded.

"About your job? Was it that bad?" Elizabeth asked intently.

Pepper jumped up from her chair.

"No, mom, about Tony. I don't want to talk about Tony!"

Pepper instantly regretted it when she saw her mother's face fall.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just...I just..." Pepper leaned back into the chair feeling guilty. "It's just a sore spot right now."

Virginia moved in front of her lovely daughter and pushed her fire-red bangs out of her eyes.

"I understand, Virginia. But let me just ask you this much: Can he fix it?"

Pepper swallowed hard and whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Tony!"

Tony didn't stop at the sound of his name being called. Instead, he barreled into his own office.

"Mr. Stark?" The secretary jumped out of her desk chair. "Coffee!" He barked back.

Jeff was hot on his heels, naturally.

"Tony, what-uh...Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, Jeff? Is that not my last name on the sign?" Tony said as he slid into his office chair.

"I thought you were taking a leave of absence?" Jeff retorted. Apparently, Tony was not his usual joking mood.

"I did. I'm back." Tony was quickly typing away on his desktop. "Has the automotive lab finished the specs on the Formula 1?"

"They should be ready by next Monday."

"How about this afternoon?" Tony didn't even look up.

Jeff cut to the chase because he wasn't afraid of Tony like everyone else was.

"Tony, you know that isn't possible nor do you really give a damn about that race car."

"On the contrary, I plan on working on it myself. We are in the season opener and I want it ready. Understood?"

Jeff was starting to get pissed off. He could usually deal with Tony's antics fairly well, but he expected Tony to have gone after Pepper by now. Not sitting here worrying about some stupid race car.

"What about Pepper?" Jeff demanded.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "What about Pepper?"

Tony looked up at Jeff, as if to ensure his indifference. Jeff said nothing as he turned around and left. If he wanted to go harass the automotive department then he would have to do it himself.

Ellen met him at the door to Tony's office. She could tell that Jeff and Tony had just had a less that cordial meeting.

"Well?" She asked. She had been hoping that he would come back ready to ask her where Pepper went. Apparently, he wasn't going to. Not yet anyways.

Jeff sighed. "He's acting all indifferent now. I'd call him a stupid asshole, but unfortunately his IQ is to high for that title."

"Can we call him an unfeeling prick then?" Ellen replied smartly.

They walked down the hall together back toward their respective offices. Jeff stopped right before going into his officer. "Ellen, have you talked to her?"

"Yea, I did last night finally. She's fine...Job hunting actually."

Jeff nodded, "Maybe it's for the best. He doesn't deserve her."

* * *

**New York, NY**

Howard & Cole were a large stock brokerage firm on the Avenue of the Americas. The listing called for an upper level administrative assistant. After a quick phone call and after the secretary learned that it was Pepper Potts calling, she found out that the assistant was for Mr. Cole. Pepper managed to snag an appointment right after lunch, which had more to do with who she was rather than luck.

Pepper chuckled. Maybe her years with Stark Industries and dealing with Tony was a good thing after all.

However, just thinking of Tony changed that mindset.

'Why did you have to go ruin it all, Tony?'

But she couldn't think like that right now. She was going to get the job and do what she did best until something more artistic opened up. At least she would have the salary to fund her addiction to haute couture.

Pepper pulled out her new favorite suit for the interview. It was a charcoal grey slim fitted jacket and pencil skirt. She pared it with a emerald silk satin shell and her favorite Christian Louboutin patent pumps.

She wanted to look top notch and show that she, Virginia Potts, can conquer anything. Even Tony Stark.

* * *

**What's up with Tony? Geez. **

**I have to say that I had already imagined Tony working on a F1 race car _before _Iron Man 2 came out. No kidding. Speaking of which...How did everyone like the movie?**

**Thanks for reading! Hugs!**

**-Kristina Leigh**


End file.
